Incarceration
by Sha Feferi
Summary: Follow two of Azkaban's most famous or should that be infamous? inmates through their long stay behind bars. Do they really hate each other as much as they pretend to?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - None of it is mine *sobs***

In the corner of one of Azkaban's many cells, a prisoner lounged. His long dark hair flopped over his face and his eyes had not yet lost their spark, indicating that he had not had to deal with the Dementors for long. Indeed his eyes searched the prison, desperately seeking some source of entertainment.

They had found it. The heavy door a few feet away was opening and the Dementors were leading in a group of new prisoners. Excellent. Perhaps the empty cells either side of him would be filled. A few Death Eaters to torment, that would brighten his day!

By the sounds of it, the prisoners were not coming quietly. Wild laughter echoed around the prison, seeming to bounce off the cold stone. Something stirred inside the prisoner. He knew that laugh. It carried with it memories of long summers spent playing in the garden of his aunt and uncle's house, of long tedious family dinners which the young of the family did their best to ruin.

Two Dementors were now gliding past his cell, with a tall, thin man in their clutches.

"This is madness!" He was screaming. "She's my wife! You can't separate me from my wife!"

The wife in question did not seem to share the pain of separation. She was silent as she was thrown into the cell adjacent to the prisoner's, where she lay pouting for a moment before blowing a sarcastic kiss at her husband's departing back.

The prisoner raised himself into a sitting position to face his new neighbour, who scowled when she saw him.

"Sirius." She acknowledged coldly.

"Hello Bella." He replied.

* * *

_I know it's short, but it's intended to be a multi-chapter fic following Bellatrix and Sirius through Azkaban. Next chapter won't be uploaded for a while, as I'm going trekking in Peru tomorrow, but I am in the process of writing it, and will hopefully have lots to upload when I get back. Reviews loved more than Bella loves Voldemort :)_


	2. Chapter 2

This part is also fairly short, but I have Part Three already written and it's quite a lot longer... Thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews, more are always appreciated :P

**Disclaimer - If it was mine, neither of these characters would be dead!**

* * *

Now this was something that Sirius had never expected to be grateful for - silence in Azkaban. Alone with his thoughts, with the thick aura of despair induced by the Dementors, and with the sight of endless grey stone walls and thick iron bars. But anything was preferable to the tirade which he had just endured from his cousin.

In the past few hours she had found numerous little-known ways of killing two birds with one stone - simultaneously torturing Sirius and demonstrating the strength of the crazy gene in her genetic makeup.

She had started with a speech which reminded him very much of his mother's reaction to him leaving home (and frankly he thought she could have given her Aunt Walburga a run for her money - never before had he heard the words "blood traitor" so many times in one sentence), followed by a systematic analysis of why none of his friends were suitable company. (As two of these friends were recently dead, this particular tirade had been especially grating). She had then paused in her screaming for a moment in order to congratulate him on managing to kill and maim a street full of Muggles . This praise had been almost difficult to bear than the screaming, and so he had been forced to set the record straight, leading to a further tirade, in which she had pronounced him an imposter, and berating him for "allowing himself" to be falsely convicted of aiding the Dark Lord. How dare he diminish the achievements of good honest Death Eaters?

This had momentarily sidetracked her, and the focus of her anger had shifted to the Dementors, to whom she had screeched for several minutes about their betrayal of her master. Then she switched to planning, out loud and between bouts of manic laughter, the different methods which she could use to torture and kill him. Garrotting him with her hair had been the favourite method, and she had seemed to give it serious consideration before realising that yes, she was actually speaking aloud, and so Sirius had moved to the far side of the cell, well out of garrotting range.

Finally she had fallen asleep, exhausted by her own insanity.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you everyone who keeps reading and reviewing, I know I'm slow to update but life keeps getting in the way of writing unfortunately! Hope you're still enjoying it, I'll try and get the next part up sooner, I promise! I tried something new in this part, it's mostly a dream/memory, but had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you like it too!_

* * *

A happy dream in Azkaban was almost unheard of. The Dementors had a way of taking even the happiest of thoughts and twisting them, draining them of colour, giving them a sinister edge. Subconscious thoughts were particularly susceptible. But tonight Sirius's dreams were full of fond (or at the very least, amusing) memories.

He was seven years old, and about to spend the entire summer at his aunt and uncle's house. His parents were going to travel Europe but as the two boys were, in their father's words, "unpleasant little brats", they had been sent to Aunt Druella and Uncle Cygnus. Regulus was already snivelling from the parting from their "beloved" parents, but Sirius secretly found the whole idea rather fun. His cousins were certainly more exciting than anyone at Grimmauld Place, if a little deranged.

As if to prove his point, their arrival in the manor's great fireplace was heralded (or so it would seem) by a flurry of bangs and shrieked curses from the next room. After a few moments the door flew open and Bellatrix, then fifteen and the eldest of the Black sisters, flounced out, a menacing scowl on her lips. No sooner had the first door slammed shut, than another opened and Narcissa, the youngest, appeared. She looked quickly into the room from which Bellatrix had come and emerged, smirking.

"Bella, why did you turn him blue?"

Bellatrix shrugged lazily. "It wasn't my intention. Must have been a side-effect of too many hexes."

"Why do you persist in cursing the Lestrange boy?" This was from the final sister, Andromeda, who had just descended the stairs and was regarding Bellatrix with disapproval. "It doesn't matter how many curses you fire at him, nothing will stop you having to marry him!"

"Killing curse might." Bellatrix offered, pushing past her sisters to storm off up the stairs.

Andromeda turned to grin at her cousins. At thirteen, she was the kindest of the three, and seemed to have inherited none of the famous Black pureblood mania.

"Ignore Bellatrix, we usually do."

No sooner had she made this remark than the hall was filled with the unmistakable sound of of shattering glass, as the giant seventeenth century chandelier which had been hanging more or less undisturbed since its erection 'mysteriously' became detached from its fastenings and dropped with a smash to the centre of the polished floor. Apparently, Bella didn't take kindly to being ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

_This part was written on the Eurostar when I'd been up for over 24 hours, so please excuse any silly mistakes! Hopefully the writing is OK, despite the sleep deprivation. I'm moving to Russia for part of my uni year abroad next week, so everything's a little manic, but I'm trying to keep this fic going anyway!_

_Thank you everyone who reviewed the last part! xxLilMissZenobiaBlackxx, I see where you're coming from about Andromeda, and I think the way I wrote about her made it seem a little bit too black and white. Obviously she would have been affected by her parents' brainwashing at least a little. But I would also see her as always having been less inclined to believe them (like one of my friends who has a very religious family and was brought up with the assumption that she would be religious but she's never been remotely interested in it - there's always a mix of nature and nurture there). Otherwise I don't think she would got close enough to a 'Mudblood' to fall in love with one. But yes, by this point she had already met him so she was completely against her parents ideas - plus she was in the teenage rebellious stage so everything was a little bit intensified! Obviously that's just how I see it though! Glad you like the story!_

* * *

When Sirius awoke the next morning it was to the sound of quiet murmurings from the neighbouring cell. He lay quietly for a few minutes, just listening, until he realised exactly what his deranged cousin was saying, or more importantly, who she was talking to. This caused him the sit bolt upright.

"Bella, **why** are you talking to the Dementors?"

She turned to him, grinning more than a little manically. "Just trying to reason with them. It's no more than my duty as the Dark Lord's most faithful servant."

"Reason with them?" Sirius threw his hands up in exasperation. "They're monsters, Bella, you can't reason with monsters! And besides, even if you did somehow convince them to help you break out, what were you planning to do? Your master's dead!"

She stared at him, incandescent with rage, speechless, groping for her wand. (That would make this perhaps the three-hundredth time since her arrival that he had thanked Merlin she didn't have it.)

"Take that back! Take it back! The Dark Lord will rise again, and he will be stronger and more fearsome than could ever imagine!"

"Nope." Sirius shook his head mockingly. "He's dead. My godson killed him!"

He expected a barrage of insults at this, maybe a death threat or six, maybe even an attempt to curse him with her mind. (She had tried that enough times in the past few hours!) What he didn't expect was for her to burst into tears. This left him in an awkward position. Because sure she was psychotic and evil and he wished she'd fall into an open sewer and die, but he hadn't meant to make her cry!

When her hysterics had subsided, she resumed her former practice of glaring at him, red-eyed but calmer than she'd been since she arrived. He studied her, as if unsure whether to mock her or comfort her, before speaking.

"So the rumours are true then?"

"Rumours?" She scowled at him, all defences raised. "What rumours?"

"That you're in love with **him**."

"What's it to you?" But a blush was creeping up towards her cheekbones, and he already had his answer. "Well can you blame me? I'm married to **Rodolphus**, I need **some** excitement!"

"Oi!" Came the aggrieved shout from halfway down the line of cells. "I can hear you, you know!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that, once again, this has taken so long. I've been busy moving into my flat in St. Petersburg, and getting to know how the uni works here and so forth. But I do have constant wifi, and quite a lot of free time, so hopefully will have lots of time to write. Hope you like...

* * *

Sirius was bored. Not that this was unusual, he was, after all, in prison with little to keep him occupied. But today his boredom turned him to something productive (to his mind at least), annoying Bella. Over the past few weeks, this had become a frequent pastime, and he had developed many efficient tactics. Some of his personal favourites included reminding her of 'cute' things which she had done as her child (not that there had been very many, her mannerisms had always been more evil than cute), making fun of her hair, listing all of the non-pureblood wizards in the Ministry of Magic, thinking of amusing nicknames for Voldemort, and shouting down the corridor to Rodolphus that she had been talking about him in her sleep. But today he had a new plan.

"Hey Bella?"

She ignored him, she was well used to his tricks by now.

"Bella?"

She continued to ignore him, staring blankly at the wall opposite.

"Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella?"

Finally irritated to the point of action, she spun around to face him. "What?"

"Guess who I saw the week before I came in here?"

"I haven't the faintest idea." She drawled, her tone making it clear that se hadn't the slightest interest in finding out.

"No that's not the game Bella!" He whined, harnessing his inner six year old (not that this was particularly hard). "You have to guess!"

"I'm not guessing, Sirius!"

"Guess!"

"Shan't!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaase!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, just tell me!" She exploded.

Excellent, this was much more like it. Sirius paused for a moment, savouring her anticipation, before letting the answer drop into the silence. "...Your sister."

"My...sister?" Her interest was piqued now, but her expression was scornful. "There is no **way** that Cissy would see you!"

"Not her. Your other sister."

"I don't have another sister." Her tone was flat, emotionless, and she turned away from him to face the wall.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I saw her. Are you sure you don't remember?"

She ignored him, but he pressed on. It was only a matter of time.

"Oh Bella, do I really have to remind you? She goes by Andromeda, Andromeda Tonks."

He knew that the Muggle name was likely to tip her over the edge. He was right. She rounded on him, eyes blazing. "That filthy blood traitor lost her right to call herself my sister when she disgraced our family! You will not mention her name again!"

Conversation closed then. And, in Sirius's opinion, mission accomplished.


End file.
